Story of Ka'an
by The Cowboy OK
Summary: A lost dimension.., the final world.., A being of three.., pure evil.., unconditional good.., I've traveled from dimension to dimension, searching for a place to belong. My name is Ka'an, and this is my story.
1. Vukima

/ Story of Ka'an

/ Author: The Cowboy of Oklahoma

/ Pt1: Vukima (aka, Her)

/ word count: 1234

My name is Ka'an Freeman, and this is my story.

I am over 5,000 earth years old, it may sound odd but there's a good reason for this. I do not come from your dimension, or any you may have travelled to or from. As far as I am aware, I am the last of my kind. My home planet was dying, the last world in a dying dimension. Before I knew this, we were a peaceful species, sure we had some powers and a military to guard us in times of dire need, but we knew nothing of strife between neighbors. That all changed when a strange craft came down from our heavens and attempted to enslave my people.

I was young, barely old enough to understand we were in danger. I was hidden along with the rest of our young, until the invaders were removed from our world. The only thing I remember about the creatures, was they're ship, large and round with glass ports on all sides. They were unprepared for our warriors, and we're soon gone. Shortly thereafter, a large light filled the sky, the invaders had thought to rid this planet from the cosmo, if they couldn't have it, no one would. Our warriors flew up and repelled even this attempt, the invaders never returned for us again.

Some years later, a lone female creature came to us, and lived amongst us for a time. Her beauty was incomparable to our females. The time for mating came, many warriors attempted to win her hand, but she repelled everyone. Her powers were beyond even our mightiest warrior, none could match her. So it was a surprise when she choose me, the youngest, weakest warrior, to follow around. At first I gave her no special interest, she was beyond our greatest, what could I possibly offer her?

She persisted, and I kept turning my back, she would appear next to my bedding, and I would move away, until finally she followed me around, completely uncovered, baring all for all to see, and finally I had had enough. Turning on her I fought her with all my strength, I was no match for her, but she persisted even as we fought. It was my hardest battle up until that time, we fought for the entire day. I finally gave in, exhausted, beyond worn down and completely out matched. I finally let her come to me in earnest.

She told me of her travels, the wonders of her journey, all that she had seen. She told me her name, Vukima, I began to fall for her, we were to be mated soon, but then she said she needed to make one last journey before she could stay forever. She left with the promise to return quickly, and I waited for her return, but she did not, not soon enough...

While she was away, another lone creature appeared before us, but this time, kindness and beauty was not its nature. The creature was thin, black, almost skeletal and grotesque to look at, but extremely powerful, as powerful as Vukima. We did not know why it was here, and upon landing, tore through our people like rags. It seemed to feast on not our flesh, but our essence, our life force.

A light would form around the victim and soon the entire body would turn to ash and blow away in the wind. However, that was not the strangest part, soon we realized that we kept forgetting about something. Only the warriors would be allowed in battle, but the ones watching the young ones started seeing it as well. A caretaker would notice a smaller group of young than before. A young one would ask were Jatan or Betina was, their father or mother. Mates would forget they ever had one. Fathers, mothers, families. Once we realized what was happening, we would try to remove the other from the battle, because if both parents were lost, the child would vanish from existence.

After what had happened then, I learned about what this creature was doing. You see, as the creature would eliminate someone, memories would adjust, as if a sense of dejavu would wash over the entire planet all at once. Everyone would forget everything about the missing. If two that were mated, and were both eliminated, any young they had would vanish, as if they had never existed. As it would absorb an individuals life essence, everything about them, past, present, and future, anything that the individual was apart of, would disappear as well. We had no concept of spacetime continuum, altered perceptions, or consequences of altering past events. Not until then.

Soon, very few of our species were left, that is when she returned. She flew in as a shooting star, all her powers to bare on the creature. They fought for what seemed like forever, never tiring, never backing down from the other. Until I made a mistake, I stepped too close. Vukima showed for the first time as they fought, concern, and the creature saw this. It changed its target from her, to me. She fought it to keep it away, but it was even more persistent than her as it came for me. A single touch is all it needed, and we didn't see its tendrils on the ground. Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness, and it smothered my body. All I heard was her scream for a moment, then nothing.

Slowly our sight returned, but we felt strange, where the creature once stood, now was a dried husk of a body, all skin and bone. After a moment, it smiled, then fell dead to the ground. We turned my head towards her, she had a horrified look on her face. When we opened our mouth, we did not recognize our own voice. It was menacing, evil, and we weren't alone.

It had taken over our body, now we stood against her, and she refused to fight against us. We pummeled her mercilessly, all the while she had a sorrowful expression on her face. Soon she was almost out of power, and we knew it. We started to absorb her as we had all the other victims. She looked once more unto us, and she had a sad look in her eyes, then she was gone.

We liked this new body, it could last far longer than our previous host, and it also had unlimited potential for power. When we absorbed our hated enemy, we developed new abilities, we could travel from planet to planet almost instantly and even break the barriers between dimensions! We called it "Rifting." We found planets to absorb, they could not stop us now. She was forever gone and she was all that stood in our way.

Three millennia passed, we decimated world after world, countless billions of beings fell to our hunger. We eventually found another planet, it didn't have but a handful of powerful beings that we sensed, none that could have caused us harm. But we made a mistake when we landed, we took a misstep and fell off a small ledge. Hitting our head on a rock and we lost consciousness. When I woke, my head was bleeding and I did not know who I was anymore, or how I came to be on this world, a planet called Earth.


	2. Her Return

/ The story of Ka'an

/ Author: The Cowboy of Oklahoma

/ Pt2: Her Return

/ word count: 1528

I spent some time amongst the inhabitants of this world, Earth they called it, a few years maybe. Most were simple minded, some were glory seekers, Mr. Satan, was such a being. Using his fame as a top ranked 'martial artist,' it's called, to get what he wanted, a show boat I thought if him. I did find some who were interesting, powerful individuals that could put even this famed fighter to shame. I befriended a few, I was, different from them, but similar in a way. This is what happened to me there.

My name is John Smith, I'm a semi tall human male with black hair, brown eyes and a long black tail with a white tip. I don't remember my life before I woke up in a small ravine. I'm not very strong, but I am fast. I can run nearly as fast as the other warriors can fly. Then one day, while sparring with one of the female warriors, Kumika sister to Goku, and she was powerful. It wasn't a terribly long fight before I was knocked out, but then something happened, something strange. Memories from deep within me flooded forth, flashes of bodies, screams, death and destruction all around me! Something found a crack in my lost memories, and darkness began seeping through.

I was frightened, unsure of what this evil from within me was doing. Anything I touched with my bare hands began to dissolve as if it was melted by acid. So I sought help from this world's smartest person, one Bulma Briefs. Doing some tests, she determined that the only thing that may help was a special water found somewhere called, Kamis' Place. She, and Kumika I fought with earlier, helped me go to a tower high in the clouds, where the liquid was at that could help me. They were too late.

Bulma went inside, Kumika stayed with me, trying to keep me calm, but I was wracked with pain and convulsions. Something was tearing me up from inside, something dark and malevolent. Just as Bulma was returning with the liquid, my body suddenly stopped shaking. My breathing slowed and evened out. We had surfaced again, and we were famished. They reached for us, trying to make us drink some sort of magical potion. We did not let them.

Grabbing the arm of one we knew as Bulma, before she could make us drink it. She yelped in pain as we began to feed on her essence. Kumika made us let go, we were still too weak. We took the potion with us so it could not be used against us. We tried lunging at them again but Kumika knocked us from the tower. Free falling the whole way, we slammed into the ground below. This did not kill us, but we needed to feed, to restore our energy. This world has many living creatures here, some were close enough for us to absorb them. Once we healed and could stand, we opened our senses to detect where we were.

We began walking to the nearest source of power we could sense. A group of these humans, one had a scar across his face, with long dark hair. They were laughing, unaware of our presence. Until we drew closer, then the one with a scar turned in our direction, shouting at us. Our eyes began to glow red like blood, our senses could taste the essence of these beings. One of them was stronger than the others, but he was still far beneath us. Saying nothing, we grabbed the closest one and began to absorb him. He struggled, his friends joined in to make us let go. We've seen this before, we hurt one of them, their kind rushes us to help their own, we are expecting it.

Moments later, as the last one fell to our hunger, his body going limp as we took in all his essence, he squeaked out a word with his last breath, a name we've heard from here before, Goku. We delighted in the anguish we rot. Now we could fell more of them, they were not far from us. We knew this place, our body has been living here without our control for a short time. West City. We made our way towards the city, we knew Bulma lives here, so we decided to pay her a visit. We got near her home, we stood out front for a moment, deciding on how we would torture them for our amusement. We did not get the chance.

A gruff voice came down behind us, we turned to see the pompous saiyan prince, Vegeta. He was none to happy about our recent exploits. Smiling we turned on him, a battle ensued. He was strong, but we were just biding our time. As we fought, I was slowly absorbing some of his essence. Whenever we made contact, whenever he would punch us, kick us, or shoot a ki blast, we would absorb a portion of his energies. We feigned weakness, until we didn't need to anymore. He caught on to our ruse, held back so as to not lose any more of his energy. We told him of our intentions, what we will do to his family. How we would kill them, he went into a rage and attacked us again in vain.

We built our own ki attack, Dark Sphere Blast, it would absorb any energy fired at it. We set it to slowly creep onto the buildings of his home. It would eventually devour them all! If he tried to run, to go get help but if he left, our attack would remove his home, family, happiness from complete existence. He wouldn't even remember them. His fear was radiating off of him now. We knew of the Dragon Balls, they would do no good to return what had never existed. Vegeta tried to stop the attack, but he could not touch it.

We formed a black liquid in our hands, we called it Dark Wave, and splashed it onto him. It immediately disappeared off him, and he thought nothing of it. But now, each time he would charge a ki blast and direct it towards us, the energy would immediately dissipate and flow into the Sphere. We were winning, by himself he could not hold us off any longer. He called out for help, for any other warrior to assist in his struggle, Kumika found us. She was not as powerful as him, but that did not matter, they used a strange maneuver we had not see coming, for we had not seen it before, Fusion. They did some sort of strange dance, then touched fingers and a blinding light shone all around. What emerged from the light was a shock to us, we never suspected to see her again, our enemy, Vukima!

Our hated enemy had somehow returned! We could not believe our eyes! No one has ever escaped our existence before! We were still weakened from being hidden for so long. These lowly saiyans were nothing to us, merely biting insects. Even in our state, they were no match for us, but her, we were no match for her as we are now. Moving quickly, she got behind us, stole the vial, and used the sacred water from the tower on us. The water burned our insides, we could feel the tear forming in our..., my mind. We were separating back into the Darkness, and Ka'an. This stopped the attack in its tracks, though it did not dissipate. The darkness swiftly fled from my body and into the sphere itself hiding from any others touch, then began moving it towards its intended victims again.

I was myself again, the memories still fresh on what I had just done, and what the darkness was still attempting to do. I was the only one left to stop it. Standing, a golden aura surrounding my body, I grabbed the sphere, stopping it's advance and lifting it over my head. She was here, the love I once knew yet never took for my own. I could not look at her, not after what I had done to her, to so many other beings. We were finally able to say our goodbyes. I opened a Rift between dimensions and I took the darkness into it, for I now held control over all the powers the darkness had, and disappeared with it.

Vukima released the hold on both Vegeta and Kumika, dispelling the fusion sooner than it is intended. As they stood looking at the rift as it closed, they questioned what just happened. It was if they were not in control of their own actions or words. They had seen what had unfolded, but it was like an out of body experience. Who was the other presence that held control over their shared body? Why did they feel such deep love and then despair after John left? What had just transpired? These thoughts were pushed aside as Bulma and the children emerged from the rubble of the destroyed house running to their father and husband.


	3. Duel Monsters

/ Story of Ka'an

/ Author: The Cowboy of Oklahoma

/ Pt3: Duel Monsters

/ word count: 824

I fell through my Rift, landing in another dimension. A golden chain with a dark crystal now hangs around my neck. This houses the darkness inside, holding it at bay from my psyche. One final gift from her. Opening my senses to this dimension, there were few powered beings here, but there was still some form of power everywhere. I kept hidden in the wilderness, treetops and bushes wherever possible, learning things about this dimension, little by little. Apparently I have found myself on another Earth.

Some of the power I felt was coming from some sort of card game these humans played, 'Duel Monsters.' Such small, and flimsy things these cards, but I felt centuries of power behind them. Slowly, I began collecting these cards myself, they...intrigue me. I began learning how to play, and building my own deck. I'll admit not the best, but they didn't just roll over. I took to 'dueling' the occasional passerby, random people. I lost an awful lot, but I started getting better, making minor adjustments here and there to my deck.

I could not be an evil anymore, nor did I want to have a dark presence in this world, so my cards reflected these feelings. I have taken the appearance of a man of this world. By reducing my power output greatly, and allowing the natural energies of whatever world I'm on flow through me, I can change or camouflage my appearance. About 5'8, brown hair and eyes, a common appearance, as to not to draw attention to myself, calling myself Cowboy. Something about those hats, I don't look half bad in one.

Strange, I feel a ripple in the energies around me. Nothing menacing or malevolent, but it seems to be calling out. I decide to follow this feeling for some ways out across the countryside, until I come across a sign that reads, 'Neo Domino City.' I continue to walk along, and suddenly I'm near a mansion by the sea, well, its outer gates anyways. I feel that pulsing grow more intense, until I was right on top of it. There was a powerful sensation, a light enveloped around me, I could have almost sworn an explosion had occurred. Everything went white, all my senses of anything around me vanished.

Then I saw it, a creature began coming closer to me. 1, 2, 3...6?! 6 golden wings beating a steady rhythm as the creature apparently flew straight towards me. It opened its maw and just as I began to hear something, a vibration started to shake me at my core. A moment later, I was standing in the same spot as before. No markings anywhere of any disturbance had happened, no people were running about, and no one was looking in my direction. Looking down at my hand, a card had appeared, Prime Material Dragon. This monster, it...it was exactly what I needed! This card does nothing but protect its fellow monsters from harm and its master from certain damage that is not regularly blocked. I added it to my deck immediately, and it fit perfectly with my strategum. Even countering some I've lost to before.

Some time passes by like water in a river, nothing out of the ordinary, the darkness tries to slither out its influence put the pendant reigns it back in. Something's happened, I did not expect this to ever happen to me again. I have fallen in love with a female of these humans. Akiza Izinski, wielder of the mighty Black Rose Dragon. She's rather forthcoming, however I was not ready for such a relationship, but I was ever so lonely. She reminded me of her in some ways. I gave in to her desires. I could not hold back all that was built up, the tension from millennia of evil, the finding of her who was hidden deep inside myself. All of it was released all in a single moment of ecstasy.

(Sorry, not going into detail here)

She's an exceptional duelist, few could match her strategies, her ferocity, however my deck was her anti-equation. Out of many others, I was one of the first to give her a taste of defeat. She was unique like me, coming from another time, having powers, and much older than she appeared. She did not cower from her abilities, though she was prone to the occasional outburst. I have not felt this way about another since Her, I cannot even speak her name regularly. Now I have found another.

We built a life together, coming to live on an island where children learned how to play this game as experts, Duel Academy. I finally decided to ask her to marry me, but we had a falling out. We separated for a time, as I have seen couples do in this world. This would never have happened on my home world, once mated, we mate for life.


	4. Darkness

/ The story of Ka'an

/ Author: The Cowboy of Oklahoma

/ Pt4: Darkness

/ word count: 1627

Our separation was hard on us both. I went my own way again, but I didn't want to leave this world. So I built a motorcycle called a 'Duel Runner' from spare parts in a junkyard. I would occasionally take it out for test runs. On one run, I felt an energy from a short distance away, less intense but just as noticable. I would ride for an hour, until I reached the edge of a cliff. As I approached, my surroundings changed, the ground turned white and seemed to glow. The sky shifted from blue to black, then red.

Looking back, I could not see the road I arrived on, only empty white forests. Then I heard a strange sound coming from beside me, quickly looking, nothing was there. Again on my other side, looking, nothing. I felt no malicious intent, merely, curiosity. Kuri, Kuri! Looking up, a small purplish creature with a patch of rainbow colors was floating in front of me, just staring at me. Soon it started floating around me excitedly, touching me and making noises. It wasn't entirely unlike the dragon I found, but it definitely wasn't as powerful. It touched my deck, glowed and disappeared inside. A moment later, there was a blink of white, black then I saw the road in front of me again.

Pulling off to the side, I lifted my deck and checked my cards, Rainbow Kuriboh was now in my deck. A curious monster, but it still functioned well for my decks need. Low in overall power yet had a high stopping power, capable of blocking one monster from attacking almost permanently, and if you were defenseless, would jump to the field to protect you. But there was something else to this little creature, something hidden beneath the surface.

A year later, I've come across Akiza again, she was in fair spirits. As we talked more often, I couldn't get her memory out of my head. Deciding to try again, and we found we missed each other dearly. Soon I found that our separation caused her to turn to her own darkness. She was in constant pain, desperation, and fear for what she may do to others. My heart sank to remember all that I had gone through, now my love was going through something similar. I had to help her, no matter the cost!

I heard rumor of a duelist of the past, Yusei Fudo, and a powerful dragon he once commanded. I needed to search for this monster, I felt I would need it's help to help my love. So I searched, asking strangers, dueling for information, losing was no longer an option. Then one day, I found an opponent that said he could feel my need, my desire to help another. So he told me of a hidden shrine in the deserts of South America, if I go there, I may find what I seek.

The journey was long, but I found a small town in the desert. A kind elderly couple pointed me in the direction of a plateau, at the top a shrine resides, the monster I seeked lies within. As I approached, I could feel the power emanating from the top, the pressure was more so than when I found the previous monsters. It was almost like I was being warned away, pressured not to approach.

I approached the shrine slowly, as soon as I was only a couple feet from it, there was an eminence pressure of power, followed by a voice in my head asking me, 'what I was doing here, and why I sought this power?' My answer, 'I needed your help, she is lost in her darkness and her light is fading.' Its response, 'a test is required to see if you are worthy of wielding this power!' A flash of light erupts from the ground around me and enveloped all my senses. A large blue and silver dragon, sparkling with starlight revealed itself to me. 'Prepare yourself, the rite of the duel begins now!'

Duel!

Ka'an 8000lp

Stardust 8000lp

I draw.

The first thing I'll do is summon Steam Synchron in atk mode, then I'll use Turbo Booster effect to special summon itself to my field. Now I'll tune Steam and Turbo to synchro summon Underworld Fighter Balmung in atk mode, finally I set 1 s/t facedown and end my turn. Let's see what you have creature.

What!? You know I'm not human?

You're not the only one that has special senses. Now go!

Fine, I draw.

First I'll summon my Mirage Dragon in atk mode, then use Kagetokages effect to special summon itself in def mode, then I'll activate Double Summon tributing both for Beast King Barbaros in atk mode, i set 1 s/t facedown. Battle! Barbaros attacks Balmung to deal you 900 damage. Not too shabby.

And not good enough! I use Miracle's Wake to special summon Balmung in atk mode again.

I end my turn.

Ka'an 8000lp

Stardust 7100lp

I draw.

I summon Fleur Synchron in atk mode then I tune Fluer with Balmung to synchro summon Stardust Charge Warrior in atk mode. Fleurs effect let's me special summon Needle Solder in def mode, Charges effects allows me to draw 1 new card. I set 2 s/t facedown and end my turn.

I draw.

Battle! Barbaros attacks Charge!

I activate Follow Wing to Charge, protecting it from your attack and then destroying Barbaros after the battle, then I'll gain your attack points!

I activate Pianissimo to Barbaros, reducing his attack all the way down to 100, and this protects him for one turn from card destruction. However I take 1900 damage in exchange. I set 1 s/t facedown and end my turn.

Ka'an 6100lp

Stardust 7100lp

Not bad, for once. I draw.

Battle! Charge attacks Barbaros, dealing myself 1000 damage but also destroying your monster as well.

Mp2 I summon Road Synchron in atk mode then I tune with Charge to synchro summon my original form, Stardust Dragon in atk mode. I end my turn. Let's see what you can do now creature.

Ka'an 6100lp

Stardust 6100lp

I draw! What!? I have to end my turn.

I draw. I see you are giving up then. No matter.

I set 1 monster in def mode.

Battle! Stardust attacks you directly for 2500 damage. That ends my turn. You should not have come here!

Ka'an 3700lp

Stardust 6100lp

I draw.

I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh in atk mode, then I equip Moon Mirror Shield to Rai-Oh, now he will have 100 atk over whatever monster you have that is strongest.

Lucky move.

Battle! Rai-Oh attacks Stardust to deal 100 damage to you! That ends my turn. Never assume a lack of play for quitting, I was just waiting for the right card.

Ka'an 3700lp

Stardust 6000lp

I was hoping that was so. I draw!

I summon Junk Synchron in atk mode, then use his effect to special summon Turbo Booster from the GY, now I flip Tuningware faceup and tune these three together to synchro summon Samsara Dragon in def mode. Tuningware let's me draw a new card as well. I end my turn here.

I draw.

I'll summon Pandora's Jewelry Box in atk mode.

Battle! Rai-Oh attacks Needle. That ends my turn.

I draw, now I have to end my turn.

Am I to take this as you giving up now? smirks Since Pandora is on my field, I'm allowed to draw two cards for each draw phase while my extra deck is empty. I draw.

I'll set 1 s/t facedown and end my turn.

I draw. Afraid of something?

I'm just waiting again. No need to rush this.

I'll set 1 monster and end my turn.

I draw 2.

I activate The Monarchs Stormforth, this allows me to tribute your Samsara so I can summon my Prime Material Dragon in atk mode.

Battle! Rai-Oh attacks your facedown monster.

Quillbolt Hedgehog destroyed.

Now Prime Material Dragon and Pandora's attacks you directly for 3900 damage. I believe that will do for now. Your move.

Ka'an 3700lp

Stardust 2100lp

I draw. I see, you didn't want to activate my Samsaras effect.

Nah, I just needed something to tribute him off for.

Very well, now I summon Synchron Carrier in atk mode and his effect let's me normal summon Bri Synchron in atk mode as well. Now Quillbolts effect lets me special summon him in atk mode because I have a tuner on my field. Now I tune them all together to synchro summon my second form, Stardust Spark Dragon in atk mode! Bris' effect negates Sparks effect this turn but gives him 600 addition atk points.

I activate Rai-Ohs' effect! I tribute him off to destroy Spark, negating his summons. Should have seen that coming.

I end my turn.

I draw 2. Guess this means we're just about done. Just as soon as I do this.

Battle! Prime Material Dragon attacks you directly! End this with Prime Stream Burst!!

Ka'an 3000lp

Stardust 0lp

The pressure slowly subsides, as I was allowed to approach. Carefully picking up the deck of cards, I felt the voice in my head again. 'Use me as you see fit, but be warned, I alone cannot save your friend. I will need your strength as well.' Riding back I kept thinking about what the voice of the dragon said, 'my strength,' if I could release my full strength, I might have been able to handle this alone, but I am restricted by this dimension, if I don't want to cause anyone harm. Holding up the card, Stardust Dragon, I've felt this kind of power before, but not for a long time now, it came from Her.


	5. Duel! ch1

/ Story of Ka'an

/ Author: The Cowboy of Oklahoma

/ Pt5: Duel!! Ch1

/ word count: 1825

I hoped I wouldn't need to fight my love, that would just increase her darkness, but it may be the only thing to save her. Holding my new deck, I hoped with all my might I could break through the dark, and shine a light for her to follow. Her darkness was deep, and getting deeper, I had a long battle ahead of me. A single duel will not be enough, I will have to force her into a match. Standing at the entrance to the arena, I steadied my nerves, I was in the fight for two lives now, not just my own.

I step onto the arena floor, she is standing on the other side. Her friend Ander consoles her before she comes in, she doubts her own abilities. As we each stepped forward, my heart began pounding against my chest, I've never been more afraid. I loved Vukima, but we were not meant to be. Now my heart aches for Akiza. We stood across from each other, duel disks at the ready, decks in hand.

Y: Hey...

A: Yes my love?

Y: I want a full match with you, not just a single duel.

A: I don't know, we may be here longer than what many can stand.

Y: I don't care about them. I'm here for you.

A: Very well then, we shall have a match.

(real decks, not copied from any series, all decisions are by coin toss for fair play. I did make a few mistakes, so oops...)

ROUND 1 : DUEL 0 / 0

Yusei 8000lp

Akiza 8000lp

A: I draw. I'll set 1 s/t card facedown and summon Rose Paladin in Atk mode. I end my turn.

Y: I draw. I activate Magical Mallet, returning 3 cards to the deck, reshuffle and draw 3 new cards. Next I activate Tuning and call on Junk Synchron from my deck. Cost of 1 card off the top of my deck. Swift Scarecrow is sent from my deck. I summon Junk, which gives me my Scarecrow back, next I activate Star Changer, increasing Scarecrows lv to 2. Now I tune Junk and Scarecrow to synchro summon Junk Warrior in atk mode. Now attack her Paladin! I set 1 s/t card facedown, and end my turn.

Yusei 8000lp

Akiza 7500lp

A: I draw. I summon Copy Plant in Atk mode. Next I use Monster Reborn to bring back your Scarecrow in def mode. Then I use Copy Plants ability to make her the same level as your Junk Warrior, lv5, now I tune Copy and Scarecrow to synchro summon Splendid Rose in atk mode. I use Splendids' ability, by removing Copy from my grave, I cut your Warriors atk in half. 1150 atk Now attack his Warrior. I end my turn.

Yusei 7150lp

Akiza 7500lp

Y: I draw. I activate Graceful Charity, draw 3 new cards and discard 2. Next I summon Synchron Carrier in atk mode. His ability let's me normal summon another Synchron monster from my hand this turn. So I summon Synchron Explorer in atk mode. Now his ability let me special summon a Synchron monster from my grave, and I choose Junk Synchron. Next I tune Junk, Carrier and Explorer to synchro summon Junk Archer in atk mode. Now I use Archers' ability, he banishes one monster on the field, but returns it back at the end phase. I choose your Splendid Rose. Now attack her LP directly! I end my turn, and your Rose returns.

Yusei 7150lp

Akiza 5200lp

A: I draw. It's time, I summon Twilight Rose Knight in atk mode, and use her ability to special summon a lv4 or lower plant from my hand, and I choose Lord Poison in atk mode. Next I'll tune Twilight and Poison to synchro summon Black Rose Moonlight Dragon in atk mode. Her ability lets me return your monster back to your hand. Leaving your field wide open to a direct attack. But first, I activate Trap Stun! Now you can't use that facedown against me. Go my monsters, attack him directly. That ends my turn

Yusei 2550lp

Akiza 5200lp

Y: I draw. I end my turn.

A: I draw. Attack and end this duel my monsters!

Y: I activate Pinpoint Guard! This let's me retrieve a lv4 or lower monster from my GY to become the new target of your attack, and it can't be destroyed by your attacks either. I choose Junk Synchron in def mode.

A: I end my turn.

Y: I draw. I summon Debris Dragon in Atk mode. His ability lets me summon a 500 atk or lower monster from my grave, and I choose Synchron Explorer, next because I summoned Debris, I can special summon Turbo Booster in atk mode. Now I activate the field spell, Starlight Junktion.

This let's me sacrifice Debris for another Synchron monster in my deck and I choose Quickdraw Synchron in atk mode.

A: You triggered my Dragons' ability, now I can send your Quickdraw back to your hand.

Y: Now I tune Junk, Explorer and Booster to synchro summon Gravity Warrior in atk mode. His ability grants him 300 additional atk points for each monster you have on the field, making him 2700 atk.

Now my Warrior, attack her Moonlight and send her to the grave! I end my turn.

Yusei 2550lp

Akiza 4900lp

A: I draw. I activate Stardust Shimmer, by banishing Rose Knight and Lord Poison from my grave, I can special summon Moonlight back onto my field in atk mode.

Y: That's my card!

A: Not right now it isn't. Now Moonlights ability lets me send your Warrior back to where it belongs. Next I activate The Seal of Orichalcos! Raising my monsters atk points by 500.

Y: No! Akiza wait!

A: I can't, now finish him off my Dragon!

Yusei 0lp

Akiza 4900lp

A: So far its not all that impressive. You lost pretty quickly my love.

Y: Oh we're just getting started.

ROUND 2 : DUEL 0 / 1

Yusei 8000

Akiza 8000

Y: I draw. I set 1 monster in def mode, and 2 s/t facedown cards. I end my turn.

A: I draw. I set 1 monster in def mode, and 1 s/t card facedown. I end my turn.

Y: I draw. I summon Goblindbergh and his ability lets me summon another lv4 or lower monster, I choose Junk Anchor in atk mode. Next I flip my facedown Damage Eater, I tune Anchor, Goblin and Eater to synchro summon Stardust Dragon! Now Stardust attack her facedown monster.

A: Violet Witch goes to the grave. I use her ability to bring out a 1500 def monster from my deck to my hand, I choose Fallen Angel of Roses.

Y: I end my turn.

A: I draw. I summon Lonefire Blossom in atk mode. Then I by returning her to my hand, I can special summon Fallen Angel of Roses in atk mode. Next I activate Raigeki Break, discarding 1 card, I destroy your Stardust Dragon.

Y: I activate Stardusts' ability, by sending it to the grave, I can negate Raigeki Break and destroy it.

A: Now I activate Night Beam, and target your left facedown card destroying it. And finally I attack you directly with Roses!

Y: You triggered my trap, Half or Nothing. This reduces all your atk points on the field by half, or end the battle phase.

A: Half is better than nothing. Go Roses! I end my turn.

Y: Stardust returns during the end phase.

Yusei 6800lp

Akiza 8000lp

Y: I draw. I activate Graceful Charity, draw 3 new cards then discard 2. Next I summon Junk Synchron in atk mode. His ability lets me summon Damage Eater from my grave, and special summon Turbo Booster from my hand. I tune Junk, Eater, and Booster to synchro summon Stardust Charge Warrior in atk mode.

He lets me draw 1 new card. Now Stardust Dragon attack her Roses, and Charge Warrior attack her directly! Now Roses is banished by her own effect. I end my turn.

Yusei 6800lp

Akiza 5900lp

A: I draw. I summon Twilight Rose Knight in atk mode, then she lets me summon Lonefire Blossom in atk mode. Then tributing Lonefire to special summon Queen Angel of Roses from my deck. Queen attack his Warrior. That ends my turn.

Yusei 6400lp

Akiza 5900lp

Y: I draw. Stardust Dragon attack her Knight. I end my turn with 1 s/t facedown.

Yusei 6400lp

Akiza 4400lp

A: I draw. I set 1 monster in def and turn Queen to def as well. That ends my turn.

Y: I draw. Stardust attack her Queen. Then I'll set 1 s/t card facedown, and end my turn.

A: I draw. I activate The Seal of Orichalcos! This raises all my monsters atk by 500. Next I flip my Rose Fairy and sacrifice her to summon my second Queen in atk mode, and the Seal gives her a boost to 2900 atk. Now my Queen attack his Dragon! I end my turn.

Yusei 6000lp

Akiza 4400lp

Y: I draw. I end my turn.

A: I draw. I set 1 s/t facedown and attack with my Queen.

Y: You triggered two of my traps, Reject Reborn and Pinpoint Guard! Pinpoint brings back another lv4 or lower monster, Reject ends the battle phase and brings back a synchro and tuner monster, I special summon Stardust Dragon, Junk Synchron and Goblindbergh.

A: I end my turn.

Y: I draw. I summon Fleur Synchron, and tune Fleur and Goblin to synchro summon Gravity Warrior in atk mode. When Fleur is used for a synchro summon, I can special summon 1 lv2 or lower monster from my hand. I summon Needle Soldier. Next I tune Junk and Needle to synchro summon Phonon Pulse Dragon in atk mode. Now Pulse let's me change his lv from 4 to 2. Next I tune Pulse and Stardust to accel synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon in atk mode. Gravity gained 300 atk for your Queen making him 2400. Next I use my dragons ability to check the top 5 cards of my deck, and for each tuner, I gain that many attacks, 1 tuner. Now go Shooting Star Dragon, attack her Queen. Next Gravity will attack you directly. That ends my turn.

Yusei 6000lp

Akiza 1100lp

A: I draw. I set 1 s/t card facedown and end my turn.

Y: I draw. Attack her directly Shooting Star Dragon.

Yusei 6000lp

Akiza 0lp

A dark aura began seeping out of Akizas' duel disk, enveloping her whole body.

Y: Akiza please, let me help you.

A: No, I can't hold it back. It's taking oveerrrraaaahhh... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Y: Grrr! I'm gonna make you regret ever messing with her! I won't hold back!

A: You weren't asked to, but know this, if I go, I'm taking her with me!

Y: Not in this lifetime monster! BRING IT ON!!


	6. Duel! ch2

/ Story of Ka'an

/ Author: The Cowboy of Oklahoma

/ Pt5: Duel!! Ch2

/ word count: 2041

ROUND 3 : DUEL 1 / 1

Yusei 8000lp

Akiza 8000lp

A: I draw. I summon Rose Paladin in Atk mode. Next I'll set 3 s/t cards facedown, that ends my turn.

Y: I draw. I activate Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw 3 cards, then I discard 2. Next I'll set 1 monster in def mode, and 1 s/t card facedown. That ends my turn.

A: I draw. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your facedown card. Now Paladin attack his facedown monster!

Y: Reveal Debris Dragon, which has 2000 def, 100 more than yours.

A: I'll set 1 s/t card facedown, and end my turn.

Yusei 8000lp

Akiza 7900lp

Y: I draw. I end my turn.

A: I draw. I summon Nettles in atk mode. I will also end my turn.

Y: I draw. I activate Starlight Junktion, I sacrifice Debris and gain Quickdraw Synchron. Next I'll summon Synchron Explorer in atk mode.

A: Because you summoned a monster, I can special summon Naturia Cosmobeet in def mode.

Y: Next I tune Quickdraw and Explorer to synchro summon Nitro Warrior in atk mode. Nitro attack her Paladin now!

A: You triggered my trap, Fiendish Chain! This card stops your attack and negates Nitros' abilities.

Y: I set 4 s/t cards facedown, that ends my turn.

A: I draw. I sacrifice Nettles to summon Queen Angel of Roses in atk mode. Then I tune Paladin and Cosmobeet to synchro summon Splendid Rose in atk mode. Now I activate The Seal of Orichalcos giving my monsters 500 extra atk points! Which is more than enough for my Queen to flatten your Nitro. Attack his Nitro my Queen!

Y: I activate Follow Wing, this protects my synchro monster from effect and battle destruction. Also, it gives my monster the ability to destroy a lv5 or higher monster it battles with! Say goodbye to your Queen! He gains her Atk points for now, but they go back to normal at the end of the turn.

A: You may have saved your monster but you still lost 100lp.

Y: A small price to pay to save Akizas' soul.

A: I end my turn.

Yusei 7900lp

Akiza 7900lp

Y: I draw. I activate Jar of Avarice, returning 5 cards from my GY to my deck, reshuffling, then I get to draw 1 new card. Next I summon Goblindbergh in atk mode, and he lets me gain another monster from my hand. So I special summon Junk Anchor in atk mode. Next I use Junktion to sacrifice Anchor to gain Bri Synchron in atk mode. Now I tune Bri with Goblindbergh to synchro summon Stardust Dragon in atk mode! Bri gives him a one time increase of 600 atk points however Stardust loses his effect this turn. Attack her Rose my Dragon!

A: I activate Wall of Thorns, this destroys every atk position monster you control.

Y: Too bad Nitro is protected, but Stardust is lost this turn. I have no choice but to end my turn.

A: I draw. I set 1 monster in def mode. I end my turn.

Y: I draw. I end my turn.

A: I draw. Now I activate Trap Stun, negating all your trap card effects, meaning Nitro is vulnerable again. Next I use Splendids' ability, I sacrifice 1 monster from my grave to lower Nitro by half his atk points. Now Splendid can wipe him out! Attack his Nitro now!

A: Next I use Splendids' other ability, by removing another monster, I can reduce Splendids' atk and attack you again! That ends my turn.

Yusei 5250lp

Akiza 7900lp

Y: I draw. I activate Stardust Shimmer, removing monsters from my GY that equal up to lv8. Now I can special summon Stardust Dragon again, in def mode. I end my turn.

A: I draw. I equip Thorn of Malice to Splendid Rose making her 3300 atk. Now Splendid attack his Stardust!

Y: You triggered my trap, King's Synchro! I can negate your attack and then use my synchro monster and a tuner in my grave to synchro summon right now! I tune Anchor and Stardust to synchro summon lv10, Shooting Star Dragon in atk mode! Now our atk points are even

A: I end my turn.

Y: I draw. I summon Debris Dragon in atk mode, and when he is summoned I can special summon a 500 atk or lower monster from my grave, I choose Damage Eater. Next I use Junktion to sacrifice Debris to gain Fleur Synchron. Now I tune Fleur and Eater to synchro summon Armory Arm in atk mode. When Fleur is used to synchro summon, I can special summon a lv2 or lower monster from my hand, I choose Necro Linker in def mode. Now I equip Amory Arm to Shooting Star Dragon, giving him 1000 atk points, making him 4300 atk. Now I use my dragons' ability to check the top five cards of my deck. I gain an attack for each tuner I show. 1 tuner, now my Dragon attack her Splendid Rose. Next Armory Arm burns your LP with the same number of points as your Splendids' atk. I end my turn.

Yusei 5250lp

Akiza 4700lp

A: I draw! I summon Twilight Rose Knight, which allows me to special summon Violet Witch in atk mode. Now I tune Twilight and Violet to synchro summon, come forth Black Rose Moonlight Dragon! When Moonlight is summoned she returns one lv5 or higher special summoned monster on the field back to your hand. Return that eyesore back where it belongs. Now attack his Linker. I end my turn.

Y: I draw. I set 1 s/t card facedown, and end my turn.

A: I draw. Moonlight attack him directly!

Y: You fell for it again, and triggered my traps, Reject Reborn and Pinpoint Guard. Letting me end the battle phase and summoning three monsters from my GY. I choose Armory Arm, Nitro Warrior and Debris Dragon.

A: I use Moonlights' ability to return your Nitro back to your extra deck. I end my turn.

Y: I draw. I use Junktion to sacrifice Debris to gain Steam Synchron in def mode, and turn Armory Arm to def as well. That ends my turn.

A: I draw. I set 1 s/t card facedown.

Y: I'm going to open your eyes now! I use Steam Synchrons ability, he let's me synchro summon right now, I tune Steam and Armory to synchro summon the only monster to reach you, arise, Black Rose Dragon!

A: What!? How did!? Uh, I don't care! Moonlight activate your ability to return that monster back to the extra deck.

Y: Now since I was able to synchro summon on your turn, my Junktions effect let's me return your Moonlight back to your extra deck. Go on the Road Home!

A: Grr!! I end my turn.

Y: I draw. I set 1 s/t card facedown, and end my turn.

A: I draw. I summon Mystic Tomato in Atk mode, then attack you directly. I end my turn.

Yusei 3850lp

Akiza 4700lp

Y: I draw. I end my turn.

A: I draw. Attack him directly again Tomato.

Y: I use Swift Scarecrow to block your attack.

A: I end my turn.

Y: I draw. I summon Torque Tune Gear, then use Junktion to sacrifice Gear to gain Junk Synchron in def mode. That ends my turn.

A: I draw. I set 1 s/t card facedown, then attack your Synchron with Tomato.

Y: I activate Pianissimo, making my monster immune to destruction for one turn.

A: I end my turn.

Y: I draw, and end my turn.

A: I draw. I summon Lord Poison in Atk mode. Now Tomato eliminate his Synchron. Now Lord Poison attack him directly. I end my turn.

Yusei 2350lp

Akiza 4700lp

Y: I draw. I set 1 monster in def mode, and end my turn.

A: I draw. Lord Poison attack that facedown, now Tomato attack him directly. I end my turn.

Yusei 950lp

Akiza 4700lp

Y: I draw. I set 1 s/t card facedown, and I end my turn.

A: I draw. I send two lv7 monsters from my hand and grave to special summon Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel in atk mode. Now end this duel, and attack him directly!

Y: You triggered my trap, Stardust Re-Spark. This let's me end the battle and draw 1 new card. Then I special summon a Stardust monster from my extra deck. I choose Stardust Spark Dragon, and with Junktion still out, I return Rosaria back to your hand.

A: I turn both my Lord and Tomato to def, and end my turn.

Y: I draw, and I use Sparks ability to protect itself this turn. Now attack her Lord Poison.

A: I use Lords' ability to summon Nettles from my grave.

Y: I end my turn.

A: I draw...

Y: I use Sparks ability to protect itself this turn.

A: ...I flip Rose Lover, then tune Nettles, Lover and Tomato to synchro summon the one true Black Rose Dragon in atk mode! Then use her ability to wipe the field.

Y: No wait!

A: Too late! Destroy everything with Black Rose Gale!

Y: I activate a trap!! The Huge Revolution is Over! This stops your effect and banishes your dragon!

A: What?! I.., but.., I end my turn.

Y: Why'd you do that? My Sparks was protected already, you wouldn't have taken away my defenses.

A: Shut up! I'm going to beat you right out of my life! Now go!

Y: I draw, I protect Sparks again. Now Sparks, attack her directly! I end my turn.

Yusei 950lp

Akiza 2200lp

A: I draw...

Y: I protect Sparks.

A: ...I set 1 monster in def mode, and end my turn.

Y: I draw, I protect Sparks. Now attack her facedown. Then I set 2 s/t cards facedown. That ends my turn.

A: I draw...

Y: I protect Sparks.

A: ...I set 1 monster in def, and end my turn.

Y: I draw, and protect Sparks. I summon Synchron Carrier and this allows me to I summon Changer Synchron. Next I use Star Changer to reduce Carriers lv by 1. Now I tune Carrier and Changer o synchro summon Formula Synchron Synchron atk mode. Formula allows me to draw 1 new card. Now I tune Formula and Sparks for a accel synchro, I synchro summon Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon in Atk mode.

A: I use Raigeki Break, discarding 1 card I destroy your Stardust!

Y: I activate Stardusts ability, by removing 1 synchro monster from my grave I can protect Stardust from destruction and he's unaffected by card effects the rest of this turn. I remove Sparks. Now attack her facedown monster. I end my turn.

A: I draw. I summon Bird of Roses in Atk mode, and end my turn.

Y: I draw. I summon Synchron Explorer, with him I bring out Junk Synchron, and then because I normal summoned Turbo Booster is special summoned from my hand. Next I play Synchro Material, allowing me to use your own monster against you. I tune Junk, Bird, and Booster to synchro summon Junk Destroyer in atk mode. I use his ability to target The Seal of Orichalcos and your right facedown card. That's one strike for the seal, next I use Mystical Space Typhoon to hit it for the second time, destroying it for good.

A: Noooooaaaahhhhhh...!!! ...? Yusei...Ka'an? Where..., what..?

Y: I'll explain later love, but right now I have to finish this! Your wide open and I need to make sure that darkness will never return! So let my light shine through your darkness, and open your heart once again. Go! Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon! Attack her LP directly and save her from the Darkness!!

Yusei 950lp

Akiza 0lp

DUEL 2 / 1 Ka'an Victory

Akiza begins to fall over, running as fast as I can to reach her side before she collapses, catching her...

Y: I got you. I got you. Let me take this from you.

A: Oh, love, I'm scared. What if it tries to come back?

Y: It won't! And if it tries, we'll deal with it when the time comes.


	7. Hairpin ch1

/ Story of Ka'an

/ Author: The Cowboy of Oklahoma

/ Pt6: The Hairpin: ch1

/ word count: 1182

After the duel, I was able to better help her understand the darkness, and come to terms with her strange heritage. We grew closer and we're able to finally get married. She still struggles from time to time, and I help her the best I can. We live on Duel Academy Island near the dorms, she's the headmaster of Blue Dorm, the best students of the academy with the brightest futures ahead of them. And I'm the headmaster of Red Dorm, underdogs, as humans call it, lowest grades, most likely to fail before graduation. These types always interested me, so I tried to help them better themselves and their dueling decks.

She got interested in duel runners, and wanted to ride one herself. She was already a good motorcyclist, so gathering some spare parts, I was able to build her her own runner. We rode everywhere, and saw many wonderful sights. I got a few photos for posterity. We were very affectionate with each other, but to say we were handsie, would be an understatement. Akiza grew cold again, she has a son from a prior relationship, Jesse, and he keeps getting into trouble. She has a hairpin that help her regulate her powers, but the darkness within her struggles for control.

There is a being that bothers Jesse, and was just being malicious and towards him. Akiza does not like anyone messing with her son. She regularly lets the hairpin fall and her powers threaten everyone around her, all to protect her son. I scold her, but it rarely helps, she was just not caring enough to listen. So I decided to take the malicious being with me, away from anyone else, to question in private. By now everyone was aware of my powers, opening a rift I took him far away, but staying close to this dimension. He held no interesting information, just wanted to mess with the boy. So I left it in a space between dimensions. It won't have an easy time escaping from there.

Returning to Akiza and trying to find a way to help her with her temper, I decided to learn about the special magical items called millennium items, and how they can hold immense powers. Maybe one of them could help her to control hers more easily. So I studied as much about them as I could find, the Millennium Stone, the seven items, the ritual where thousands of souls were sacrificed for them and where it all happened during the reign of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, just over 5000 years ago. The village of Kul Elna, what a terrible tragedy. A village of thieves and murders but still, every man, woman...and child.

I need to research more. I need the find something, anything that will lead me to before the items were created. To the creation of this Millennium Tome. Who created it? Who designed such a ritual? It was going to take time. Now what I've never told anyone is, my rifts have more than one ability. Sure they help me to get from place to place, and to pass between dimensions yes, but they also can allow me to travel through time itself. So I decided to traveled all the way back to Ancient Egypt. A thousand years before the items were to have been created.

Dropping out of the rift behind a boulder so as not to be seen. The sand was warm beneath my feet, I had to be careful not to have brought anything from the future that couldn't be explained. I looked around to double check I had gone unnoticed upon arriving. Satisfied, I moved around the boulder and towards the currently small kingdom of Egypt. There was some construction happening, slaves moving massive stones on wooden wheels. I covered my head with a shemagh to hide my face, I made my way through the city.

A guard stopped me and demanding I give him all my belongings, I didn't have much, and I refused. He didn't like that, pushing me out of sight of the crowds. He drew his weapon and threatened to kill me if I didn't do as he said, mistake. I walked from the alley unharmed, but he won't be awake for at least a week. Making my way closer to the palace, I didn't know how I was going to get inside without causing any trouble. I saw an official overlooking the builders, I got closer and asked a passing aid if he would ask the official for a few moments.

Speaking to the official in private, I learned that he is one of the priests that answers to the pharaoh himself. I had to chance and tell him the truth, about why I had come, not where or when I had come from, but I asked him about a ritual for powerful magical items. He seemed to be defensive with me until I mentioned the ritual, then his eyes shifted slightly. He said nothing to me, turning to a guard and then motioned for me to follow him. Walking silently, we made our way into the palace, past the kings chambers, then towards a staircase heading down.

He lead me down for almost an hour of walking. I queried about the depth of these tunnels and he told me that the closer they're are to the bottom of the world, the more magic they could use. If only they knew about the globe. So the magic that would one day be ever present in the future was still slowly rising to the surface now, okay good to know. Once we reached our destination, I estimated we were nearly a mile and half below the surface. One earthquake and anyone left down here is a dead duck, except me of course. The path opened into a chamber of decent size, maybe 30ft across, 40ft high, but it was too dark to see the back wall. So it's depths were unknown.

Suddenly, the guards behind me grabbed my arms and wrapped theirs around my chest and neck. Glancing back, their eyes were glowing a faint white, looking forward, the priest was mumbling something to himself, eyes glowing as well. Asking why, he said I was a danger to all of Egypt. I told him, he has no idea what sort of danger I am! Growling, I slowly flexed, unfazed by the guards presence or resistance. My form changed right in front of their eyes, the priest ceased his chant from sheer shock. The guards, no longer under his control, let go and backed away. My size raised to just about 6ft, my ears and tail flick from my form. The clothes around me were too small for this form, and tore to shreds. Only the cloak I had, partially covered my body. My fur, black as night, with white paws and tip of my tail. My snout grew out a little, with white fur covering it. My eyes glowed read as I snarled in the priest's face. Warning him not to do that again!


	8. Hairpin ch2

/ Story of Ka'an

/ Author: The Cowboy of Oklahoma

/ Pt6: The Hairpin ch2

/ word count: 1084

I shouldn't have done that. I really should not have done that! It took me nearly 4 hours to get them off their knees in worship of me, and grovelling at my feet for forgiveness. I completely didn't think about how cats were…, ARE worshipped in Egypt at this time.. Even calling me a Messenger of Bastet, the Lioness goddess. But, maybe I can use this to my advantage…, I need their help to secure a way to make the item I came for. And the book and magic is supposed to be ancient and mysterious. This could work!

I told the high priest that my presence was of the utmost secrecy. If the pharaoh or the people learn of my existence any further than himself and the few guards, it could spell doom for all of Egypt. We labored for nearly two years, then that particular priest was diagnosed, by a doctor of the times, with a deadly, incurable disease. The priest found it hard to move regularly, and needed assistance with the most mundane tasks. I recognized the symptoms as arthritis. It was a incurable disease at this time, and even if I wanted to, I can't alter the past. His death is inevitable, all of their deaths were. I cannot save even one of them…, not one.

The priest shared my secret existence with one other. I did not know it at the time, but this new face was destined to be a high priest, and his lineage would one day be very important. His children would live full lives of the times, then have their own children. And then on day would give birth to twin boys. Named Aknamkanon and Aknadin. But that was not important right now. Over the next 4 years, with this new student turned priest, we were able to finally finish the Millennium Tome. Using my knowledge of the future, and some new things I learned back then that were not in any historical record. The book is ready, but now, the knowledge must be lost. Records indicate that Aknadin works his whole life to research even one of the spells in the book.

So I take the book with me, I disappear into a rift right in front of the second priest. Leaving a warning, if any knowledge of my presence, or this book ever left these chambers, Egypt would be destroyed by the gods. He, his sons, and their sons would parish by my hands personally. A threat I had absolutely no intention of enforcing. I just needed to put the fear of their gods into him to keep his mouth shut. Traveling via the rift, I leap about halfway into the future between that priest and Aknadins birth, then the book would "mysteriously" drop out of a portal onto the floor in a high priest chambers. From there, history was to take its course.

Aknamkanon would become Pharaoh, his brother the High Priest, the Tome was deciphered, and then Egypt was attacked. I came out of the rift at about a day before Kul Elna, and I stayed up in the hills away from the village. It wasn't long before I noticed a dust cloud forming on the horizon, the Pharaoh's soldiers were coming. The noise, the screams, men, women, chi…, I shouldn't have come out when I did. I won't ever forget what I helped wrought upon these people. Murderer's and thieves, but still, I have done my best to not get involved in the killing of another species. I completely didn't think about the consequences of my actions towards the people of Kul Elna, or what comes from the making of the Millennium Items, Zorc.

Soon it was morning, the sun crept over the horizon, then I felt the sudden drop in temperature and the evil surging from deep underground. My own darkness lurched deep within myself upon feeling that sensation. I had to endure it, it should only be a moment, Aknadin is supposed to emerges from the caverns alone with all Millennium Items in tow. It felt like an eternity, I could almost swear that Zorc felt my presence and was even trying to recruit me, but then suddenly, it was gone. I could breathe again, I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. I waited there, watching the village, finally Aknadin came from a hole in the ground. I moved in once he was clear of the village.

Finding the hole, some stairs led down under ground. I made my way in the dark, letting my feline form take hold so my eyes would adjust to the dark. The stairs wound down deeper, and didn't let in so much as a glimmer of light. Soon even I was unable to see, so I decided to ignite my golden aura. Casting a gentle golden glow in the immediate area around me. I found a pillar, and the markings carved into it seemed to be carving themselves. I watched two glyphs form and the dust fell to the floor. I could feel something about the room, not as dark as the previous presence but it was there.

Finally finding the Millennium Stone at the back of the room, I noticed the rock wall behind the stone reshaping itself. Slowly, it began to form doors, it was almost like all the dust in the room was being pulled over to this spot. Fascinating, there was no record as to how the room was created, just that it was here. Back to the matter at hand, I went to the stone and checked its surface. The holes that gave the shape of the Items were present, but where is the…, ah hah! Just at the base of the stone, in the lower left side, a small rock poked out unlike all the rest.

Pressing it in, stone grinds against stone, and a small chamber opens on the side, it was completely invisible. I reached down to grab for whatever lay inside when the new Item rolled out and landed in my hand. It was light, despite being made of solid gold. In hindsight, I'm glad I thought to immerse this particular piece of the spell with good magic. And I may have added a shield of golden positive energy to it as well to ward off any of the evil that the other items had to absorb. Now I just got to get the 8th Millennium Item to Akiza. She'll love this.


	9. New Beginning

/ Story of Ka'an

/ Author: The Cowboy of Oklahoma

/ Pt7: New Beginning

/ word count: 615

She's gone, no other way to say it. Her preferences, her attitude, her spirit, untamable...to put it nicely. She left for another, our life together, forgotten. I've been rifting from dimension to dimension, looking for a world where her memory won't haunt me. Across the ocean like expanse of time and space, looking over different earths, across different dimensions. And I found one, unlike all the others, unlike any universe I've ever seen, there are no humans here. Heck, there aren't even any bipedal species in the entire expanse of stars I have found here.

The entire selection of species on this little blue planet, entirely quadrupeds. The closest any would come to be bipedal would be some form of primeape like creatures, most do not put on an air of friendliness. Zebra, giraffe, deer, gryphon, even dragons, but mostly ponies. In fact, the majority of the populace are equinic in some fashion or another. The most prominent of these ponies, Princess Celestia, ruler of the land of Equestria and of the day on this world, and her sister, Princess Luna, ruler of the night.

In the far north of this land, there is an ice covered kingdom known as the Crystal Empire, which is overseen by a Princess Mia Mora Cadenza and her husband or consort Prince Shining Armor, they have had a daughter together, Flurry Heart. What little information I can gather without drawing any attention to myself, is that this empire was once ruled by a malevolent king, Sombra. The Crystal Empire had disappeared once the king was defeated by the ruling monarchs, the celestial sisters.

Not far from this country's capital is a small village called Ponyville, there lives the fourth princess, Princess Twilight Sparkle. She has a large purple dragon with her, its size suggests its nearly 100yrs old. It's the only dragon I've seen in this part of this world, They are mainly found in a land far away covered in volcanoes and stifling heat. What did she call it? Spike? Anyways, they lived in an odd building, considering where they live, the small town of Ponyville, and it is definitely a town.

Modest buildings, wood, glass, nails, with the biggest only about three stories tall. But this Twilight and her dragon live in a castle, a tree castle, made almost entirely out of crystal, magical crystal at that. It stands about 15 stories tall, easily dwarfing the rest of the town and a bit out of place. The town's folk, er, ponies...I guess, didn't seem to mind it at all. So it didn't appear that any one considered it out of place. Hm, ponies, my vocabulary is about to have some sort of alteration so I don't get found out too quickly.

My past is past and I don't think I could ever go back to it ever again. My form has once again changed to match the natural energies of the world I'm in. My powers still persist, but I seem to need some new features to be able to keep all my normal attributes. I am what most would call a feline type creature, and my new form reflects this. But even I have not seen a feline species here in this world that bore wings.

My name is Ka'an, and I've found a new world to try and call home. This was my story, but now I have a new adventure ahead.

If you ever see a pair of bright feline eyes slinking in the dark, fear not, they mean you no harm, unless you're responsible for harming another, then I suggest you run, cuz I'll be watching!

THE END.


End file.
